Irrational Fear
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [GSR] Grissom gets a frantic call for help from Sara...


This is written under my own fear. I'm sat in my room, cowering on my bed, watching everywhere…just in case…yuck!

Dedicated to Stevie Dee, who knows (and giggles at) my irrational fear ;)

Dsclmr - I own DVDs, books, games, trading cards, t-shirts…and the concept of this fic. That's it. Zip-all else. Woe me.

One Shot

* * *

Another afternoon in the labs, catching up on paperwork. Grissom knew it. His head and his heart shouted it in unison: he needed to get out more! 

After shift, he went home long enough to grab a shower, breakfast and a couple of hours of sleep. Then, back to the labs. It was a routine he fought with everyday to break.

Some days he'd go to the grocery store after breakfast; some days he'd go to the park; some days he'd watch a little Discovery Channel…anything for a change.

To say Gil Grissom had hit a rut was an understatement. Each and every day, where did he end up 3 hours before shift? Work.

The phone on his desk began to ring. Although it was a welcome distraction from budgeting papers, the prospect of who was on the other end was worrying. "Hello?"

"Grissom? Oh, thank God. I need your help"

"Sara!" he sat up in his chair, all senses focussed to the scared and worried tone talking to him. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Can you come? Quick?"

"Ill be right there" he hung up and was out of the door.

xx

The ride over to Sara's apartment was awful. Grissom's mind raced with all possible scenarios of what made Sara sound so fearful. Like a little girl who'd lost her mom in a department store.

Burglar? Stalker? Rapist!

His foot pressed down harder on the accelerator.

He pulled a hard right into her apartment building car park. He subconsciously killed the engine, grabbing the keys and running to the door. The sound of the car door closing silent to his ears as he buzzed her number.

"Hello!" her voice was still frantic.

"Its me. Let me in"

The door buzzed. He threw it open and ran the stairs. He would no doubt regret that fact in the morning, but rationality was lost as Sara's voice rang through his mind once again.

Sara was already outside her waiting for him. He placed his hands on her arms to get her to focus.

"Grissom, you were the only person I could think to call"

"Its okay. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Its - Its in there" she gestured to her open door "on the wall"

He looked to the door, taking a second before walking to it.

Grissom walked in. He spinned, scanning the room, seeing nothing he expected. When other people had said that to him, he usually found a message scrawled across a wall, maybe in lipstick, sometimes in blood. But he saw nothing of the sort. "Sara?"

"Did you get it?" she asked, walking in behind him with her arms hugging her chest.

"Get what?"

"The spider!" she practically jumped on the spot. "Ugh, its still there. Above the picture"

His whole body relaxed. He smirked at Sara's jumpy demeanour and took a closer look at the offending specimen. "Have you got a glass? And a piece of paper?"

Sara nodded, and quick-walked to the kitchen, coming back with the requested items. She kept at a distance, handing over the objects.

Grissom placed the glass over the spider and slid the paper between the rim and the wall, locking it in. He held it up, taking a look at it. "Its harmless. More scared of you than you are of it" he tossed it out of the window

"Why do people keep saying that to me!" she'd visibly relaxed, but wouldn't touch the glass, just in case, when Grissom handed it her back "if that were true, why do they keep coming back! Ugh, they just freak me out" she shook herself.

"How do spiders freak you out, when you've processed hundreds of scenes with flies and maggots with me!"

"Spiders are different. They're bigger. Too many legs" she shook again at the thought

"Well, its gone. You're safe" he said, maybe a little overdramatically, but seeing Sara act like this was quite funny after seeing her so in control, even in the most harrowing of cases, but to freak out over a little spider?

"Stop looking at me like that! It's a…thing, alright?"

"Hey, sure, just remind me not to bring Betsy with me next I'm over"


End file.
